The invention refers to an appliance for the manufacture of hollow glassware. In such appliances it is necessary to treat certain surfaces of the parts making up the mould with a lubricating and release agent. The appliances operate at an extremely elevated working speed, so that very short times only remain available for the treatment with lubricating and release agents. In addition, the accommodation facilities for any devices dispensing lubricating and release agents are very restricted.